


I will always see you

by Agent17



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, child Loki, frigga is a good mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent17/pseuds/Agent17
Summary: "My son, I will be with you as long as the universe allows it." Frigga comforts a young Loki in a time of doubt.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	I will always see you

"I thought I'd find you here. Sulking about in the shrubs again." Frigga smiled, leaning against the balustrade at the edge of the palace gardens. "While your brother runs about the grounds as if he were already king, you hide yourself away in the shadows. You think yourself invisible from all, but I can see you. I will always see you. Now tell me. What troubles you my son?"

There was a moment of silence before a tiny voice whispered through the soft pink flowers. "How did you find me?"

"My love. I always find you. You may be clever but I am still your mother and as such I know everything there is to know about you." Frigga watched a bird as it darted past, swooping through the trees. Pretending not to notice the lower branches being slowly pushed to the side, she lowered her arm.. "Now come. Tell me what's bothering you."

"I thought you knew everything?" the shrub said, sarcasm bleeding through.

She waited, holding back a laugh, her hand at the ready. It took less time than she expected before she felt a gentle weight curl against her fingers. Her smile grew as she pulled her son to his feet and up to sit on the stone. "Still you hide from me?"

Slowly, Loki let the illusion drop, giving her a wary look as he sat huddled, right hand still clasped tightly in hers.

Frigga brushed her hand over his cheek, studying him. "That's much better. Now what troubles you? I'm sure I could guess it, but I would like it very much if you would tell me yourself."

Loki kept his eyes averted, a stubborn expression locking firmly into place.

"Would this have anything to do with a certain young son of Odin being angry at another son for tricking him with magic? Rather clever magic at that. Magic that I know I haven't taught you yet."

A slight blush colored his cheeks.

Frigga smiled. "You know you're not supposed to use magic against your brother like that. Where did you learn to use those illusions?"

"I read about it."

"From the books that went missing from my room?" She laughed as he glanced up, startled. "Oh, I know it was you who snuck in and borrowed them. I found your hiding place. Remember, I was raised by witches. I know magic as well. There's very little you can hide from me."

"Father said I shouldn't use it and that it's wrong."

Her smile dropped away as she listened to the doubts and defeat in his voice. "And would that make me wrong as well?"

"No! Never!" Loki cried, jumping to his feet. On the ledge, he stood a head taller than her and for a moment, Frigga felt as if she was looking at a much older child, an adult bogged down in confusion and anger; she closed her eyes until she was once again seeing her young son, trembling from a rage he couldn't understand yet.

"Then what is wrong with your magic? Are you not my son as well? Magic is nothing to fear and neither is one who can use it. If Odin has a problem with your magic, than surely he should have a problem with mine."

"Father loves you. Just as much as he loves Thor."

"And you feel he doesn't love you, is that it?"

"Thor is better at everything," he whispered.

"Not everything. He can't turn himself into a rather convincing lizard now can he? And confidently," she said, trying and failing to look stern, "while I'm supposed to be mad at you for what you did, I am rather impressed that you managed to pull that off."

The mischievous glint was slowly returning to his eyes. "Was it really that good?"

"It was definitely impressive. Though I am disappointed that you bit your brother. You two need to learn to get along better. Someday, you might only have each other to rely on."

"But you'll always be here for us, right mother? You'll never leave."

Frigga reached up, brushing his dark hair away from his eyes. "My son, I will be with you as long as the universe allows it. I can't promise forever, but can promise that I won't be leaving any time soon."

He hugged her. "I love you mother."

"And I love you."

"Are you mad about Thor?"

"Oh, your brother is hardy. He has already forgotten about it and moved on. But if Odin asks, I was quite cross and punished you. Understood?"

Loki grinned. "Can you teach me how to do illusions better? So that no one can tell it's an illusion? And can you teach me to cast spells and find things and--"

"My love, slow down! Have patience. I will teach you what I know and then find a way to teach you more."

"And it would only be me? Not Thor?"

"It would only be us."

"Can you also teach me how to turn into other things? Like a snake? And to hide things? Maybe a dagger or a sword?"

"For what reason?"

Loki looked at her, trying to project innocence. "Why, in case we get attacked by the frost giants!"

"And not to use against your brother?"

"Why mother, why in all the nine realms would I do that?"

"Why indeed." A small smile appeared on her face even as she sighed. "Well, I'll teach you how to hide something small, like an apple and what you do with the knowledge I don't want to know so long as it means that I still have two sons at the end of the day, do you understand me?"

"Yes mother." Loki let her pull him down and start leading him back to the palace. "Mother… Did you mean it when you said you would always find me?"

"Always. I see who you are deep within. Don't let others make you into something you are not. You are my son just as you are Odin's and that makes you a prince of this realm. You are destined for greatness just as your brother is. It's how you get there that matters. But no matter what, I will always love you. Do you believe me?"

Loki smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Now let's go see how much we can learn before the day is over. I might have a few books tucked away that you haven't managed to find." Frigga laughed as his eyes lit up. "Oh yes, you're not the only one with talent in this family. I can teach you a few better ways to hide as well. Something your brother can't do."

She smiled as his face lit up. "Just remember that someday it will only be the two of you. Promise me you'll try and get along?"

"I'll try," Loki murmured, not sounding convincing.

"Well, it's a start at least. Now tell, how would you go about trying to change how your clothing appears to others just through an illusion?"

"You can do that?"

She gazed at the wonder on his face. "My love, there is no limit to what you can learn. It just takes time. Now, shall we begin?"

His answering grin was infectious. Frigga laughed and pulled him up into her arms. "You'll always be my son. No matter what may come in the future, do not forget that. I'll never let you be hidden away from me."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> While rewatching Thor the Dark World the other day, I started wondering about what it would have been like to have seen more of Frigga interacting with her sons. I like to think that she was a good mom and that she cared deeply for Loki. At least, that is what I wish for.


End file.
